Naruto Kids: Pirates
by bloodkunai
Summary: Well, one day Sasuke gets kicked out at the age eight. Naruto decides this is a great time to go pirating. Will the young ninja survive the brutal pirate journey. No romance so yeah...the Naruto and Sasuke being main characters is not a paring.


Hello everyone. This is a new story about what Sasuke does when he is kicked out thte house. Note, the characters are kids and I will be making more adventures for them later after this. And also, so they will have more ninja moves I decided to have them learn their moves before they get older. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

One morning in the Leaf village, little Sasuke was just getting to school. He was the top of his class and always seemed to outshine even the smartest of students. Was it because of his genes or something much more? Well, for whatever reason, the other students envyed him. Except for one, Naruto Uzumaki, who was his best friend. In fact, their friendship was about to lead them on a journey that would change their lives.

"Sasuke, wait up!" A blonde haired, hyperactive kid wearing a black shirt with the leaf symbol on it and orange pants. In his hand was a bitten off orange, obviously his breakfast. His outburst caused a certain duck-butt haired Uchiha to turn around and stop.

"Naruto, there you are." Sasuke said with a grin. "I thought you'dve skipped school today."  
Today was the school dance during the school day. Usually, Naruto would be thrilled until it was announced that the only way to enter was to dress up in some fancy suit or a frilly dress. Naruto didn'y own a suit. Sure, he could get Iruka-sensei to buy him one but he figured he didn't need one.

Naruto shrugged as the two walked into the school. "I guess I'll just skip out early. But where is your suit Sasuke?"  
Naruto asked as he noncholantly tossed his orange peels at a nearby trashcan. Unfortunatly, one of the peels missed the trash and landed on the face of a upper-class kid who went by the name of Hyuuga Neji. Naruto swaetdropped as Neji grew a vien on his head.

"That is it!" Neji exploded as he cracked his knuckles. "I've had it with you Uzumaki. You've been pissing me off since I met you. Know its time to get your ass handed to ya!" Neji jacked Naruto's collar and his knee was about to collide with Naruto's crotch, until the bell rang.

"Lucky you, punk." Neji sneered. "Today is the last day of school and my uncle is taking me and my cousins to Korea for the month. If I do anything bad, I doubt he'll think twice about leaving me behind."

Neji dropped Naruto then briskly turned around and stode to class. Sasuke's teeth were clenched as he helped Naruto off the ground. Naruto brushed off his shirt an flipped Neji a finger motion that probably would get him in ISS during the summer.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun!" a feminine voice called out to the Uchiha. Sasuke turned around just as a pink haired girl ran right into him, making them both collapse. The girl got up and then yanked Sasuke up. Sasuke looked a little annoyed.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, rubbing his hand in his hair. Sakura ignored him and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Let's go Sasuke," she demanded while dragging him along. "We will be late socializing with HIM."

Naruto looked hurt and a small whimper escaped his throught. But none the less, he did need to get to class, so he followed the pink flowing hair to his class. In the class, their teacher, Iruka sensei insturcted all the ninja to do a ninja technique that they themselves had invented. He called up a boy with a pineapple shaped ponytail and a lazy face to the front of the class.

"Shikamaru, you first," Iruka instructed as the boy walked to the front.  
"Okay then, if I have to," Shikamaru yawned. Then he grabbed a flash bomb from the tool shelf. Since his kekkie genkai, or bloodline trait, was shadow possesion, he threw up the flash bomb and it exploded. Everyone know shadows travel in light. Then a gigantic shadow wrapped around Iruka's apple and cushed it into little people. Everyone looked in awe at Shikamaru as he unclenched his fist.

"I call it, the Shadow Crushing Palm Jutsu," Shikamaru stated as he walked back to his desk and took a nap.  
"Uh...right." Iruka stammered as he sweatdropped. "Up next is...Hinata Hyuuga." A pale eyed girl twidled her fingers and walked to the front.

"Um...O-ok..." Hinata stuttered as she walked to the front. Neji glared at her. She grmianced but kept a somewhat good expression. "I call th-this the Heaven's Dance of Hazy White technique." Hinata pushed up a dummy then focused chakra into her hands. Then she activated her Byakugan and got into her Hyuuga stance. She began to strike the dummy into many places with her palms then strust it upwards with both hands. The dummy exploded and straw rained down on the class.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at her display. Hinata blushed madly. Then sat down quickly in her chair. Iruka almost forgot to call up the next person until he saw Naruto waving his hand widly in front of him. Iruka jumped back and twitched at the blonde.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Iruka shouted sitting back at his desk. Naruto looked confused.  
"Huh, what do you mean sensei?" Naruto inquired. "You said we had to show our own created moves and I wanted to show you mine."

Iruka sighed."Oh yeah, that's right. Go ahead, do what you got.."

Naruto grinned then walked to the front of the class. "I call this, the sexy jutsu!" Naruto transformed into a VERY mature female for with nothing covering the "parts" but clouds...skimpy clouds. Iruka had a severe nosebleed and after Naruto was serverely punished by Hokage, school was let out early. Naruto went to Sasuke's house to play.

Sasuke and Naruto played with with Sasuke's stuffed dinosaurs. Naruto pulled out a scroll.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto snickered. "I took this scroll from the hokage's place. It contains secret jutsu and I had enough time to learn the multi shadow clone technique."

Just then, a flash of silver swished by and the book was gone. Sasuke spent about five minutes complaining on how HE wanted to learn a secret move. Naruto assured him that Sasuke's fireball technique and sharingan were good enough, even though he could only activate it with one later it was diner time. Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, was nice and decided to let Naruto stay to eat. But his dad, Fugaku(I think) wasn't to hot on the idea.

"Mikoto," Fugaku started. "Why do we have to let this poor child eat here? It's obvious that he's a free loader."  
This earned him a smack from his wife and Fugaku sulked all day. After a delicious dinner of chicken, rice, and mil and cookies for dinner. The two boys were about to go outside when Itachi blocked their way.

"Hey little bro...weird kid." Itachi said with a smile. Apparently Naruto thought this was an inslut so he decided to have some practice. He made some shadow clones then made them use sexy jutsu.

"Harem Jutsu!" he called out as Itachi's nosebleed surged him out the window. Sasuke was doubled over with laughter and Mikoto was holding back a smile. Fugaku was not pleased.

"That is it Sasuke!" he snarled grabbing both boys by the collar of their shirts. "You have hurt my favorite child by bringing in this..this ANIMAL. Now I will kick you out and you may never come back. EVER! Or atleaset a week...forever would be caused as child abuse."

The two young ninja were kicked out as well as Sasuke's stuff in a bag and a week worth of provisions with 3000 dollars. Sasuke sobbed.

"Why did he kick ME out?" little Sasuke asked bewildered. "I didn't even...wait...it was YOU!" Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "You got me kicked out and and...ahh screw it. Lets go to your house. I got my video games and-"

"No Sasuke." Naruto interuppted. "Take your dad's private ship and a months worth of provisions and a generator and meet me at the dock. We are going to be outlaws...pirates!"

Uh oh...looks like Naruto's been watching a little too much one piece. Review please. 


End file.
